


Giao bổng nhất định phải tiếp ổn

by PastelMtape



Category: MaTrieu
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMtape/pseuds/PastelMtape





	Giao bổng nhất định phải tiếp ổn

【 Khó cười 】 Giao bổng nhất định phải tiếp ổn  
《 Một 》

Hôm nay là Tam quốc đại hội thể dục thể thao thời gian! Nói đến đại hội thể dục thể thao, nhất áp trục đương nhiên chính là đại đội tiếp sức la! Ngoại trừ hiện ra mọi người thể năng cùng tốc độ bên ngoài, càng quan trọng hơn là bồi dưỡng được đoàn đội hợp tác ăn ý. Tranh tài điểm tích lũy lại là tối cao, cơ hồ là thắng đại đội tiếp sức liền có thể thắng được tổng quán quân.

Thục Hán thứ hai đếm ngược bổng là Triệu Vân, cuối cùng nhất một gậy là Mã Siêu.

Gia Cát Lượng là theo chạy bộ tốc độ phân công. Đã từng nhiều lần bại trận, bốn phía đào vong Mã Siêu là Thục doanh chạy nhất nhanh người, là chuyện đương nhiên cuối cùng nhất một gậy. Mà lại Triệu Vân giao bổng cho Mã Siêu về sau Mã Siêu tốc độ càng là kinh người. Xem ra lần này đại đội tiếp sức Thục Hán rất có cơ hội cầm xuống quán quân a!

Chỉ là Mã Siêu không biết thế nào làm, mặc dù tốc độ cực nhanh, nhưng không rõ nguyên nhân luôn rơi bổng, thời gian luôn luôn lãng phí ở rơi bổng kiểm bổng bên trên.

Đã tại lúc trước đặc huấn rất nhiều lần, nhưng là Gia Cát Lượng vẫn là rất không yên lòng. Chính thức tranh tài lúc bắt đầu, Gia Cát Lượng một bên mang theo Thục Hán đám người lớn tiếng hò hét trợ uy, một bên một mực không quên nhắc nhở:

"Giao bổng muốn tiếp ổn! Giao bổng lúc nhất định phải tiếp ổn!"

Rất nhanh đến Triệu Vân muốn giao bổng cho Mã Siêu thời điểm. Gia Cát Lượng vô cùng gấp gáp:

"Tử Long! Mạnh Khởi! Giao bổng nhất định phải tiếp ổn!"

Triệu Vân nhìn mười phần khó xử, cuối cùng nhất một bộ hạ cực lớn quyết tâm dáng vẻ, đem bổng tử giao đến Mã Siêu trên tay.

Rồi mới ôm Mã Siêu cổ đối miệng liền hôn đi...  
Rồi mới ôm Mã Siêu cổ đối miệng liền hôn đi...  
Rồi mới ôm Mã Siêu cổ đối miệng liền hôn đi...  
( Rất trọng yếu cho nên muốn nói ba lần )

Ngụy Ngô hai đội đội viên đều choáng tại chỗ. Nguyên bản tiếp hảo bổng tử cũng mất. Lăng tại nguyên chỗ cái cằm thật lâu không thể khép lại.

Triệu Vân đỏ mặt đến không được. Nhìn xem ngốc tại nguyên chỗ Mã Siêu, tại trên lưng hắn đập một chưởng: "Nhanh xông nha!"

Mã Siêu lấy lại tinh thần, dùng trước đây chưa từng gặp cực kỳ nhanh chóng độ vọt tới điểm cuối cùng. Quả nhiên đoạt lấy kim bài.

Về sau Ngụy Ngô hai nước đại động tác kháng nghị cho rằng ngựa Triệu hai người cử động lần này phạm quy dẫn bọn hắn phân tâm hại bọn hắn rơi bổng, dùng loại này thủ đoạn hèn hạ thắng mà không võ a a a ~~ Nhưng là chủ sự đơn vị biểu thị tra đều pháp. Kháng nghị vô hiệu. Cho nên Thục Hán vui vui sướng sướng lấy được đại hội thể dục thể thao tổng quán quân.

Tiệc ăn mừng bên trên, Triệu Vân một mực cúi đầu, một ngụm rượu cũng không uống, nhưng là sắc mặt so uống say còn muốn đỏ, mà lại một mực đỏ rừng rực lui không được.

Mã Siêu vui vẻ đến muốn mạng, đánh bại Ngụy quân, giống như liên diệt môn huyết cừu đều báo. Mà lại Tử Long chủ động dâng nụ hôn cái nào!~~~ Nghĩ tới đây, Mã Siêu cả người choáng vui sướng, không uống đã cảm thấy mình say.

Lưu Bị đương nhiên là vui vẻ nhất người. Tam quốc bên trong thế đơn lực bạc nhất Thục Hán lại cầm xuống tổng quán quân, cảm giác giống như hưng phục Hán thất đại nghiệp cũng thành công một nửa a ~~~ Lưu Bị nhịn không được xoa xoa khóe mắt. Lớn tiếng tán dương Gia Cát Lượng: "Khổng Minh quả nhiên thần cơ diệu toán, ngươi thế nào nghĩ đến để bọn hắn như thế làm?"

Gia Cát Lượng: "Cáp?"

Lưu Bị: "Cuối cùng nhất một chiêu kia a! Khiến người khác đều rơi bổng chiêu kia."

Gia Cát Lượng: "Không có cái gì chiêu a! Bởi vì Mạnh Khởi trước đó luôn rơi bổng, ta liền nhắc nhở hai người bọn hắn tuyệt đối đừng rơi bổng mà thôi."

Lưu Bị: "A?"

Triệu Vân: "A?"

Gia Cát Lượng: "Không phải đâu?"

Triệu Vân: "Thừa tướng không phải gọi chúng ta giao bổng lúc nhất định phải hôn sao?"

Gia Cát Lượng: "Ta nói là giao bổng lúc nhất định phải tiếp ổn không sai a!"

Triệu Vân: "..."

Đám người: "..."

Triệu Vân che mặt vọt ra, chẳng biết đi đâu.

Mã Siêu: "Tử Long chủ động dâng nụ hôn cái nào..." ( Cười ngây ngô )

\--

《 Thứ hai 》

Hôm nay là Tam quốc đại hội thể dục thể thao thời gian! Nói đến đại hội thể dục thể thao, nhất áp trục đương nhiên chính là đại đội tiếp sức la! Ngoại trừ hiện ra mọi người thể năng cùng tốc độ bên ngoài, càng quan trọng hơn là bồi dưỡng được đoàn đội hợp tác ăn ý. Tranh tài điểm tích lũy lại là tối cao, cơ hồ là thắng đại đội tiếp sức liền có thể thắng được tổng quán quân.

Thục Hán thứ hai đếm ngược bổng là Mã Siêu, cuối cùng nhất một gậy là Triệu Vân.

Gia Cát Lượng vốn là theo chạy bộ tốc độ phân công. Đã từng nhiều lần bại trận, bốn phía đào vong Mã Siêu là Thục doanh chạy nhất nhanh người, là chuyện đương nhiên cuối cùng nhất một gậy. Chỉ là Mã Siêu không biết thế nào làm, mặc dù tốc độ cực nhanh, nhưng không rõ nguyên nhân luôn rơi bổng, thời gian luôn luôn lãng phí ở rơi bổng kiểm bổng bên trên.

Đã tại lúc trước đặc huấn rất nhiều lần, nhưng là rơi bổng tình hình không thấy chút nào cải thiện. Gia Cát Lượng nghĩ nghĩ, quyết định vẫn là đem Triệu Vân cùng Mã Siêu bổng lần đổi. Mã Siêu ngay từ đầu rất khó chịu: "Thừa tướng ngươi chính là không tin được ta một hàng tướng đúng không? Ta rõ ràng là tốc độ nhất nhanh, tại sao không cho ta đương cuối cùng nhất một gậy?"

Gia Cát Lượng: "Ai bảo ngươi già rơi bổng? Tốc độ của ngươi ưu thế đều bị rơi bổng hết sạch. Tử Long thế nhưng là nổi danh tuyệt đối không xong bổng, năm đó dài dốc núi sườn núi chướng ngại thi đấu, hắn từ Mi phu nhân trên tay đón lấy a Đấu một gậy này ( Ai... Sự tình sau xem ra cũng hoàn toàn chính xác chính là cái chày gỗ... Có phải là mất tính toán... A kéo xa ), xông qua trùng điệp hiểm trở vẫn là ổn ổn đương đương giao đến bệ hạ trên tay, liền liền bệ hạ tay run một cái kém chút muốn rơi bổng, Tử Long vẫn là thay hắn tiếp nhận, quả thực là không xong bổng. Mạnh Khởi ngươi có thể sao?"

Mã Siêu cũng biết mình già rơi bổng, nhưng là trong lòng vẫn là không thoải mái. Gia Cát Lượng để hắn đưa lỗ tai tới: "Ngốc Mạnh Khởi, để ngươi đuổi theo Tử Long còn không tốt? Ngươi có thể thừa cơ biểu đạt tâm ý mà! Đừng có lại mất a!"

Mã Siêu đại hỉ: "Tạ thừa tướng!"

Gia Cát Lượng nói thầm trong lòng: "Con ngựa này thật đúng là dễ dụ... Nếu không phải vì Thục Hán thắng lợi, ngươi cho rằng ta nguyện ý để ngươi đuổi theo Tử Long chạy? Năm đó ở Nam Dương nếu là luyện nhiều một chút chạy, không muốn cả ngày ngủ liền tốt..."

※※※※※※※ Đại hội thể dục thể thao đường ngăn cách ※※※※※※※※※

Cuối cùng đến đại đội tiếp sức đăng tràng. Mặc dù Triệu Vân là nổi danh tuyệt đối không xong bổng, nhưng Mã Siêu rơi bổng rơi đến xâm nhập lòng người, Gia Cát Lượng còn không an tâm. Chính thức tranh tài lúc bắt đầu, Gia Cát Lượng một bên mang theo Thục Hán đám người lớn tiếng hò hét trợ uy, một bên không quên nhắc nhở:

"Giao bổng muốn tiếp ổn! Giao bổng lúc nhất định phải tiếp ổn!"

Rất nhanh đến Mã Siêu muốn giao bổng cho Triệu Vân thời điểm. Gia Cát Lượng vô cùng gấp gáp:

"Mạnh Khởi! Tử Long! Giao bổng nhất định phải tiếp ổn!"

Mã Siêu đại hỉ, lớn tiếng trả lời: "Đa tạ thừa tướng thành toàn!" Một bên đem bổng tử giao đến Triệu Vân trên tay,

Một bên ôm Triệu Vân cổ đối miệng liền hôn đi...  
Một bên ôm Triệu Vân cổ đối miệng liền hôn đi...  
Một bên ôm Triệu Vân cổ đối miệng liền hôn đi...  
( Rất trọng yếu cho nên muốn nói ba lần )

Ngụy Ngô hai đội đội viên đều choáng tại chỗ. Nguyên bản tiếp hảo bổng tử cũng mất. Lăng tại nguyên chỗ cái cằm thật lâu không thể khép lại.

Triệu Vân đương nhiên cũng ngẩn người, trên mặt xuyến đỏ đến không được. Nhưng là không hổ là trong truyền thuyết"Tuyệt đối không xong bổng" Triệu Vân, gậy chuyền tay còn rất tốt siết trong tay. Mã Siêu đối Triệu Vân lộ ra một cái mỉm cười rực rỡ nói: "Nhờ vào ngươi!"

Triệu Vân nghe cái này ba cái chữ mấu chốt, cuối cùng lấy lại tinh thần, dùng trước đây chưa từng gặp cực kỳ nhanh chóng độ xông qua điểm cuối cùng tuyến. Quả nhiên đoạt lấy kim bài.

Về sau Ngụy Ngô hai nước đại động tác kháng nghị cho rằng ngựa Triệu hai người cử động lần này phạm quy dẫn bọn hắn phân tâm hại bọn hắn rơi bổng, dùng loại này thủ đoạn hèn hạ thắng mà không võ a a a ~~ Nhưng là chủ sự đơn vị biểu thị tra đều pháp. Kháng nghị vô hiệu. Cho nên Thục Hán vui vui sướng sướng lấy được đại hội thể dục thể thao tổng quán quân.

Tiệc ăn mừng bên trên, Mã Siêu vui vẻ đến muốn mạng, đánh bại Ngụy quân, giống như liên diệt môn huyết cừu đều báo. Mà lại thừa tướng thế mà cho hắn chế tạo như thế bổng cơ hội, để hắn hôn Triệu Vân cái nào!~~~ Quả nhiên lúc trước gia nhập Thục Hán quyết định là đối, a! Tử Long thật sự là quá ngọt đẹp ~~~ Nghĩ tới đây, Mã Siêu cả người choáng vui sướng, một chén rượu cũng không uống liền say.

Lưu Bị đương nhiên là vui vẻ nhất người. Tam quốc bên trong thế đơn lực bạc nhất Thục Hán lại cầm xuống tổng quán quân, cảm giác giống như hưng phục Hán thất đại nghiệp cũng thành công một nửa a ~~~ Lưu Bị nhịn không được xoa xoa khóe mắt. Lớn tiếng tán dương Gia Cát Lượng: "Khổng Minh quả nhiên thần cơ diệu toán, ngươi thế nào nghĩ đến để bọn hắn như thế làm?"

Gia Cát Lượng ngay tại vì Mã Siêu lại dám hôn Triệu Vân phụng phịu, cố lấy nhổ quạt lông lông, không có nghe rõ: "Cáp?"

Lưu Bị: "Cuối cùng nhất một chiêu kia a! Khiến người khác đều rơi bổng chiêu kia."

Gia Cát Lượng: "Không có cái gì chiêu a! Bởi vì Mạnh Khởi trước đó luôn rơi bổng, ta liền nhắc nhở hai người bọn hắn tuyệt đối đừng rơi bổng mà thôi."

Lưu Bị: "A?"

Mã Siêu: "A?"

Gia Cát Lượng: "Không phải đâu?"

Mã Siêu: "Thừa tướng không phải để chúng ta giao bổng lúc nhất định phải hôn sao?"

Gia Cát Lượng: "Ta nói là giao bổng lúc nhất định phải tiếp ổn không sai a!"

Đám người: "..."

"A!" Tại cái này điện quang hỏa thạch một khắc Gia Cát Lượng minh bạch mình làm chuyện ngu xuẩn, buồn bực đem còn lại lông vũ cũng rút, rút không đủ, còn từng cây xếp thành mấy đoạn.

Mã Siêu cố lấy vui vẻ, căn bản không có chú ý tới thừa tướng phiền muộn, giơ chén đi vào Gia Cát Lượng trước mặt thăm hỏi: "Thừa tướng thần cơ diệu toán, vì ta đại hán đoạt lấy thắng lợi, siêu là từ đáy lòng bội phục!" Lại tới gần Gia Cát Lượng nhỏ giọng nói: "Mã Siêu đa tạ thừa tướng thành toàn! Trước càn vì kính!" Nói uống một hơi cạn sạch.

Gia Cát Lượng khước từ không được, lúc uống rượu không cẩn thận lại bị sặc, hôm nay thật không phải thừa tướng thời gian a!

Lúc này Trương Phi bỗng nhiên nói: "Tử Long đâu? Thi đấu sau liền không thấy bóng dáng. Thế nào tiệc ăn mừng cũng không tới? Hắn nhưng là số một công thần a!"

Mọi người lúc này mới phát hiện số một công thần không biết chạy đi đâu. Cẩn thận hồi tưởng lại, Triệu Vân xông qua điểm cuối cùng tuyến về sau không có chút nào giảm tốc, tiếp tục đầy mặt đỏ bừng cúi đầu xông về phía trước, cũng không biết vọt tới đi nơi nào. Mọi người cố lấy vì tổng quán quân vui vẻ, thế mà quên Triệu Vân trời sinh di phương hướng cảm giác mà độc lập! Lấy Triệu Vân tốc độ một mực bắn vọt đến lúc này... Đi đâu tìm người đi a...

Lần này mọi người hoàn toàn không tâm tư khánh công, phát động toàn Thục Hán trên dưới tất cả mọi người đầy Trung Quốc tìm Triệu Vân đi.

\--  
Đây chính là Thục Hán lần Bắc phạt thứ nhất tồn tại. Còn như cuối cùng nhất Triệu Vân là thế nào bị khương duy nhặt về, liền xuống lần lại nói nữa ~~~


End file.
